Fix Your Heart
by StrayHeartxx
Summary: Oneshot! Jack Frost x Reader! You have just gone through a break-up and Jack Frost is there to comfort you. Be warned this is my first reader POV fic so it will probably suck!


**_My first Jack Frost x Reader fic so I'm sorry if it's not good or if there are any spelling mistakes! _**

**_I hope you like it :D_**

* * *

It's a cold Feburary night, Valentines day is coming up and you just broke up with your boyfriend of two months. You're running home tears streaming down your face and the harsh wind hitting against your face causing you slight pain but you don't notice because your heart is broken and so are you. You decide to go to your favourite park to try to clear your thoughts, you sit on the nearest bench and once again sob into your hands.  
Jack Frost is out doing rounds he likes to check up on the children to make sure they are all happy and having fun on this cold winter night. He notices you sat alone crying softly, curiously he approches you.

"Hey" He says softly "Are you ok?"

You jump at the sound of his voice, you look into his beautiful blue eyes wiping away fresh tears. It's Jack Frost at first you think your eyes are playing tricks on you and you blame it on being dark outside. You've always believed in Jack Frost but this will be the first time you have ever actually seen him in person. It's all too much to take in so you just say

"Yeah I'm ok" He looks at you with disbelif

"No you're not, please tell me what's wrong"

You sigh, slighlty feeling embarrassed as your cheeks turn a light shade of pink you look away.

"Oh wait you can see me? That means you believe in me!" He smiles at you. This is really Jack Frost you can't believe your eyes.

"Jack Frost?" You ask nervously

"Yeah!" He replies happily always happy to find new believers. "What's your name?"  
You tell him your name and smile softly back at him.

"That's a beautiful name! Now please tell me what a young beautiful girl is doing outside all alone crying?"  
You look away again but then you decide to tell him.

"My boyfriend broke up with me" You say through small sniffles

"What!? No way! you're too cute for anyone to hurt you like that" You smile, Jack looks at you with sad eyes. "Come with me" He stretches out his hand for you to take. You look at it nervously and slowly reach out your hand until in meets his. You felt the coldness of his hand come into contact with yours, he grips you tightly and says "Hold on" Your tighten your grip and you are literally swept off your feet.  
You are taken by surprise to the sudden movement of flying your feet no longer touching the floor but you are not falling it doesn't feel right but you like it. Your first natural instict is to put both your arms around Jacks body. You blush lightly as he looks down at you and smiles, you feel the frost from his hoodie it's cold but to you it somehow makes you feel warm inside. Jack takes you for a long flight around your town, you notice some golden sand appearing in the sky.

"What is that?" You ask

"It's the sandman's sand he uses to give people good dreams" He replies and takes you higher to get a closer look. He takes your hand and gently reaches it out until you feel the warm sand flow through your fingers, fun and happy images appear all around you both. You giggle happily. After a few more minutes up in the sky Jack slowly takes you back down to the ground.

"How was that?" He asks curiously

"Oh my god that was too amazing for words, thank you Jack!" You say excitedly

"It was my pleasure" He kisses you on the cheek, your face turns a bright shade of pink you are shocked. "We will have to do this again sometime" he says

"what about tomorrow? meet me here at the same time?"  
Still in shock it takes you a minute to compose yourself and reply

"Yes! Oh I would love to"

"Great! Keep smiling, you look have a beautiful smile"  
You blush harder and smile up at him. No one has ever made you as happy as Jack just did and you wish the night would never end. You've forgotten all about how other people have made you cry and feel bad about yourself in the past. This one moment has been the best moment of your life and Jack will do his best to help keep you happy.

"I have to go but I will see you again tomorrow and we can have a snowball fight!" He says happily picking up some snow and rolling it into a ball taunting you.  
You giggle at his childlike nature "You're on!"  
He grins and throws the snowball at you.

"That was a teaser! I'll start a snowball war with you tomorrow. Oh and I will win" he says confidently

"We'll see about that!" You reply playfully. Jack begins to hover off the floor he gives you a cheeky wink.

"See you tomorrow" he says as he flies away into the night sky leaving a small trail of frost behind him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Sorry it's pretty short but you know I'm not very good with this kind of thing. I love to hear some feedback though! :D_**

**_~Stray_**

**_xx_**


End file.
